Painful Heart
by underground-girl
Summary: Chapter 1: Volug has just started working in Nailah's palace and has immediately been given an interesting job - waking up Nailah. However things don't go as planned and the servant and Queen develop an unbreakable bond. Note: This story will be continued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Painful Heart

Author: underground-girl

Rating: T

Pairing: Volug x Nailah

Disclaimer: I only own the background story. I do not own the characters.

Time: Before Radiant Dawn. How Volug & Nailah meet & establish their bond.

Location: Hatari

Chapter 1

Why Volug was told to wake up his queen he could only guess. He had heard about how Nailah was in the morning. Angry. Murderous.

He didn't want to deal with that. Not in the morning.

Volug was never a morning person. He hated waking up to a bright sun and people wanting him to do things. But now that he was working in Queen Nailah's palace, he had to get up bright and early or else he would be kicked out. He didn't like living off the streets.

He strolled through the palace taking in the sights and smells. The smell of fresh meat filled his nose when he went past the kitchen. He should help the cook later so he could get a few snacks.

He began walking faster, through corridors and rooms, nodding at servants he came across.

Eventually he found his destination. He stopped and took in the sight of the building Nailah's bedroom was in.

It looked like a house by itself; large oak doors, mismatched stained glass windows, and hand placed brick walls. Well, maybe more like a church.

Volug glanced outside of the palace and saw villagers setting up shop and others chatting along the street. He glanced behind him and saw two girls staring and giggling at him.

_Well this is going to be just great._

He knocked twice on the door and received no answer. Trying the handle, he found that the door was open.

Inside, Volug was greeted with a low table in the center of the room with pillows around it for seats. Walking up to the table and looking around, he saw how unnecessarily large the room was.

To the left of the table were a few steps that led up to a balcony that looked over Hatari. Different colors of silk aligned the walls and balcony.

The right side of the room was huge. A rug took up the majority of the floor along with clothes that had been tossed. A walk in closet took up ¾ of one wall. Pushing aside the curtain, Volug saw that this 'closet' was more of a storage room. Scrolls, books, and robes mainly occupied this space.

Walking out of the closet, Volug saw what would be the size of his room. Nailah's bed was huge. It seemed to be 10x10 feet and was in the shape of a circle. But he was no contractor. Thin curtains from the ceiling draped around the bed.

Good grief. The bed was the only thing in the room, aside from another rug and two windows.

Nailah was sound asleep in the middle of the bed. A thin blanket, rather see-through to Volug's embarrassment, was over her lower body.

_Ah… she should wear more clothes._ Volug sighed, walking up to the bed.

"My Queen."

Nailah's tail twitched.

"It's morning. Time to get up."

No response.

Volug pulled back the curtain. "My Que-"

The next thing he knew, he was flying back and looking at the ceiling. A silver wolf and curtains pinned him down.

"My Queen! Stop- No- _The curtains!_" he yelled, watching as Nailah ripped through them.

He realized the position he was in. If he shifted now, she could go for his tender underbelly. He was defenseless, and only had seconds to think of an escape route. Glancing at his surroundings, he sadly realized that the only objects that were handy were the ripped up curtains.

Nailah made a lung for his throat.

_No, I can't die over something as stupid as this._

Instinctively, he kneed Nailah in her ribs and braced himself.

His feeble attack caused Nailah's fangs to sink into his left shoulder.

Volug literally howled. He shifted when Nailah bit him and shifted back. He scrambled to the corner of the room and stared at his queen.

Nailah had shifted back and was leaning against the wall opposite of Volug, swishing her tail back and forth.

"Fool. _Never_ wake me up. Learn your lesson," she warned him.

Volug glared at her. The blood had stopped but he still wasn't happy. After all, who knew how long he'd have do this. Just thinking about it made him groan.

He closed his eyes to calm down.

_I'm really hungry now. Wonder how long I can stay sane being in the same room with her._

Opening his eyes, he was lost in a sea of purple.

"Do. Not. Glare. At. Me. You filthy dog," Nailah hissed.

"Well my Queen. It's time for breakfast. Today's menu is dried vegetables and beorc shit. Enjoy," he spat back.

At his remark Nailah merely poked his wounded shoulder causing him to flinch.

"Maybe you can enjoy it with me," she said, leaning closer to him and winking.

Volug blushed as she skipped out of the room laughing hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Painful Heart

Author: underground-girl

Rating: T

Pairing: Volug x Nailah

Location: Moon Flower Café, Hatari.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Nintendo. This is a made-up story. Not all information will be completely accurate although I try my best to make it so.

Time: Years before Radiant Dawn. How Volug & Nailah meet & establish their bond.

Note: I've had writers block for the past two months, as I had started writing this story when I had finals. Not so smart. So I finally got it going again. This chapter revolves around Volug. This chapter is rather long and introduces the people Volug grew up with and their behavior. I apologized ahead of time for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Chapter 2

"Volug! How was your first day?"

A jumpy orange-haired girl bounded up to Volug.

"Jace! I'll have the usual."

"Volug? Alright. One cactus root tea comin' up."

Volug sighed as he slumped down in a booth. Moon Flower Café was one of his favorite places in Hatari. It was a small but decent café. Not too many people were ever inside but everyone knew each other. The inside and outside were painted a dull blue and the interior was a mixture of blues and browns. Jace was Moon Flower's proud owner and bartender and young Sienah waited tables.

"Sienah, take this to Volug will ya?" Jace muttered to the young girl as she was running to her room to change clothes. "Go back there and you might not hear about today you know."

She stopped her flight to stare at him, then snatched the teacup and stuck her tongue out at him. Sienah is a young Branded girl who Jace found as a baby. He took her in and trained her to wait tables when she was old enough. With orange hair and red eyes, she normally had some boy trying to come after her. She is oblivious and mainly focuses on her job. Unless Volug stops by.

"Volug~ you haven't answered my question yet," she complained, putting the teacup in front of Volug.

Jace walked over and sat down in front of Volug.

"Sienah. If you want to sit down next to Volug so badly, just ask him."

She blushed and looked up at Volug to which she got a groan, a wink, and a seat.

Jace smiled slightly and leaned his head back. Jace is a wolf laguz in his mid-thirties. He has short black hair and is normally seen wearing a dark blue apron. A god in a man's body is what Volug always considered him as due to Jace's desire to help anybody and everybody.

"So how was it? I want to know _everything_. Is Nailah as beautiful up close? Does the palace have good food? Is our food better? Do you think you'll quit? You can sleep in my-"

"Sienah! Calm down. Let the man answer your first few questions," Jace interrupted.

Pouting, she smoothed her skirt and waited for Volug to start talking.

He told briefly of the size of the palace, the many servants, the amount of food that is always cooking in the kitchen, and the requirements of his new job.

Jace leaned across the table at the mention of the requirements as Sienah, bored, got up and went to the bar.

"Now lemme get this straight. You work in our kingdom's palace. Your job however, is waking our Queen up. How's that going for you? Is the food better than her attitude? I've heard the rumors of our morning Queen."

Volug laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Her attitude is just as good as Miss Sienah's cooking."

Sienah stopped cleaning the bar long enough to kick a stool down.

"Oops. Bugs you know. _Big_ brown scorpion. Makes me just wanna _kill_ it, ya know? Being that it was a _furry_, possibly _wolf-eared_ scorpion. Besides," she continued. "_Excuse _me for not being a master chef. My cooking is just spicy and occasionally spicy. So much for you sleeping in my room."

Jace shuddered and muttered to Volug the time Sienah had made him cat leg stew. The broth had basically been sand, and there she had somehow found peppers to throw in for an 'added flavor.'

Volug leaned in towards Jace and waited until Sienah had busied herself with fixing her hair.

"Hey Jace. Is Ashera's evil twin sister affecting her? She wasn't this mad last week."

Jace got up from the booth and walked over to the bar.

"Maybe. But she's always mad so it's hard to tell, yes?"

Volug smiled and watched his friends clean tables, prepare glasses, and discuss the morning meals. He noted that Sienah looked back at him a few times and gestured to Jace with a look that said, 'Can you believe him?' which made the men roll their eyes.

A woman walked into the café while Jace was in the middle of mixing himself a drink.

"Miss Sienah did you fall outta that stool again? Jace I told ya she's too young to be drinkin'. Treat the lady right why don't 'cha?"

Jace winked at the woman when she sat down in front of him.

"Well I'll be. The one and only Madame Helena is telling me how to treat a missus! I suppose that I _do_ need a lesson or two Madame. Would you care to show me the blissful ways of a woman's bodily movements tonight? Oh how I do hope my dear Sienah will learn from your-"

"_Shut up_!" Sienah yelled.

"Mmm yes. Oh Jace dear, do be _quiet_. After all, I'm spending the night. And there's only room for two," Volug slurred as he strolled up to the bar.

Madame Helena turned to gape at him as Sienah dropped the rag she was rinsing. Jace merely poured himself another drink.

"Down the hatch!" Jace hollered, toasting to no one in particular.

"Kidding ladies. There's such a thing as a joke. Sienah, is my couch still in the quest room?"

Sienah folded the rag and put it in her skirt pocket. She then grabbed the drink Jace was admiring from his hand and put it under the bar. Taking Jace's hand, she gestured Volug to follow her and, smiling at Helena, said, "I'll be back in a few minutes Madame."

"Jace doesn't normally get himself drunk. He tries not to when I'm around anyway," Sienah whispered to Volug as she tucked the now sleeping Jace into his bed. He hadn't gone to sleep so easily either. Volug had to hold Jace down while Sienah gave him a sleeping pill.

Stepping on some of her boss's clothes, Sienah folded and put them away before grabbing a candle and ushering Volug out of the room and down the hall.

The back of the shop wasn't very large. The three bedrooms were connected by a narrow hallway. Volug always had to walk sideways in the hallway due to his muscular frame.

The two walked into the smallest room that was on the opposite end of the hallway.

"Honestly. I don't know what came over him tonight. Acting like that in front of Helena."

Volug held the candle and watched her move scrolls off of the couch.

"I worry about him sometimes. He sometimes gets a far off look in his eyes and can seem like he's staring at nothing, but he could really be looking at a woman's bosom."

She went to a rack in the corner of the room and grabbed a blanket.

"He's such a handful," she added, throwing the blanket on the couch.

Turning to him, she reached up and scratched his ears. She always did this when she felt Volug was going away for a long time.

"Work hard tomorrow. Jace and I are happy as long as you're happy."

Volug smiled at her and, patting her head, whispered, "Night."

"Night Volug."

Lying down on the couch, he waited until he heard Helena leave and Sienah's bedroom door close before going to sleep.

Volug was woken up by the sound of lots of talking and the occasional crash.

Cursing, he jumped off the couch, opened the door, and ran down the hallway to the entrance to the café. He took a breath in, and slowly opened the door.

The amount of soldiers was the most surprising thing that he saw other than Sienah running around waiting tables occasionally flirting and Jace making coffee like a madman.

Volug was about to grab an apron to help Jace when he heard a horrifyingly angry scream that said, "_There you are_!"

Turning around, he watched the door to the café swing open and soldiers move aside for someone.

_Oh great. Just who I didn't want to see._

Nailah pushed aside the soldiers that didn't notice her and thrust a burly wolf laguz at Vaughn.

"_You_. Where _were_ you? While you were sleeping in, I missed a very important meeting because _no one woke me up_!" Nailah screamed.

Volug saw Sienah grab Jace's arm and whisper something to him.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You know that you have a room in the palace. Sleep there and this won't happen every morning."

"Queen Nailah," Jace said loudly, his voice cracking. Clearing his throat he continued. "I'm sorry to ask, but if you would please allow my _daily morning customers_ to enter and find room to sit, that would please me _immensely_."

Sienah shook her head and whispered to Jace again. Whatever she said made him smirk madly. Volug caught her eye in question.

"Well then. Whatever your name is. Wolf boy. Let's go. You're going to help with the cooking for today as punishment," said Nailah, walking out of the café and past some surprised citizens.

"My name's Volug," he called after her.

"Volug! Volug!" Sienah called out to him. "You need to know that –"

Whatever it was Sienah was saying, Volug couldn't catch due to the sound of footsteps and the soldiers talking. He caught one last glimpse of his friends before he was shoved out of the café and down the street.


End file.
